Spin Who's Bottle?
by PuppetOrMaster
Summary: When Jack finds an old bottle of wine hidden with in the TARDIS, he convinces the Doctor and Rose to drink it with him and eventually the trio find themselves playing spin the bottle. What will happen when Jack and the Doctor are left alone? Rated T, but might be M for alcohol use and homoerotic themes. JackX9 Oneshot!


_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so here goes nothing. It's part of a series of mostly BBC oneshots I wrote for a friend for Christmas and I decided to publish them. This is the edited version and yeah, hopefully you enjoy._

* * *

"Your turn Doctor," Rose giggled, passing the empty bottle to the grinning Timelord. Rose, Jack and the Doctor sat on the TARDIS's bare floor in a loose triangle, empty bottles discarded across the ground, covering the floor in tiny rainbow shadows as the light passed through them.

It had all started with the ancient stash of alcohol hidden within one of the many forgotten rooms of the TARDIS's interior, recovered by Jack who then coaxed both Rose and the Doctor into drinking with him by teasing them lightly and using his most seductive of smiles and sultry voice. However, the bottle of red that had begun the small festivities, all though being marked as 1839, could've been from any point of time, it's true age a mystery to the triage. It didn't stop them though, and several bottles later here they were, giggling like school girls, their faces flushed with general giddiness.

They watched eagerly as the Doctor spun the bottle, wondering if it would yet again land on Rose, leading to another messy, but lengthy, kiss, or if would be Jack who received the favour. Painstakingly slowly, it came to a gradual stop, Rose cheering as the neck of the bottle stopped on Jack.

"Fantastic," the Doctor said with a grin, flashing his sparkly blue eyes at the other man.

Jack grinned back and Rose began to giggle more and more wildly until she was laughing and rolling in tearful hysterics on the floor.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she yelled, sitting back up, only to turn pale under the orange light.

"Oh no," she said, and clamping one hand to her mouth she bolted out of the room as fast as her unsteady legs could take her as the contents of her stomach tried to make a second appearance. The Doctor and Jack watched as she ran out.

They both sat silently for a moment, unsure of what to do now that Rose had left the room. Without the blonde's presence, the Doctor found that the excitement that had been bubbling over was slowly fizzling out, and turned to Jack to cancel the game.

"Well," said Jack, turning to the Doctor and speaking before the Timelord even had a chance to. "Still want to play?"

"Uhh," the Doctor said dumbfounded, the bubbling resuming slightly as he looked at the man, the word 'no' running through his mind followed by the intriguing idea of kissing Jack.

"C'mon Doctor," Jack said coyly, slowing moving himself closer to the Timelord. "Don't you want to play with me?"

And before the Doctor could make up his mind, Jack's lips pressed against his. Jerking back in surprise, the Doctor started to panic, but Jack leaned in closer still, sealing his mouth back onto the befuddled Doctor's.

"Mmph," sounded the Doctor, the words lost as his mouth opened to speak, but was caught in Jack's. The Time-agents tongue slide into his mouth and glided along the front of his teeth. Panicking, the Doctor tried to squirm backwards, but Jack followed, eventually pinning him down, trapping the Doctor underneath him.

"Jack," the Doctor said, finally able to break the kiss and speak, breathing quickly and heavily. "Stop it."

"Now Doctor," Jack teased. "If you tell me to 'stop it' every time I do something even presumably flirtatious to anyone, you're going to have to make up for it. Now be good and unclench your teeth."

Pressing back down, Jack reengaged the kiss, taking advantage of the Doctors slowness is closing his mouth. Finding himself blocked by the Doctors teeth, Jack gave a small growl, annoyed at the resistance.

Thinking quickly, Jack snaked one of his hands under the black cloth of the Doctors shirt, trailing his fingers across the Timelords stomach and chest. The Doctor growled too, but unlike Jack his was aggression, a warning to the man the stop, a small protest against the proceedings. He moved to swat the man's hand away, but gaped in shock as the Time-agent pressed his fingers against the Doctor's nipple, rubbing and squeezing ever so slightly. Jack smiled as his tongue slipped easily into the Doctor's, slowly trying to encourage him to do the same.

The Doctor's initial protest soon gave away as the Doctor found himself mirroring Jack's movements, his tongue slipping back into the American's mouth. The kiss depend, both men now hungrily kissing each other as Jack's hand moved down, down, down…

"I'm fine, by the way," Rose said as she sauntered back into the room, eyeing the two men curiously as they sprang apart from each other.

"Oh don't stop on my account," she said, grinning at the two shocked men. "It was just starting to get good."

* * *

_So there it is, any feedback is appreciated. Check out for the other ones I'm publishing, both Jack and the Doctor return for more shenanigans, so check back, this one's probably the most tame ^_~ _


End file.
